What Happens When You Close Your Eyes
by Eponine3
Summary: There's really no good way to either eat a Reese's OR summarize this fic... Well, Legolas falls in love in yet another fic, but, Nelanna ISN'T a Mary Sue!!! If I ever get around to finishing the fic, you'll find out why. Flames accepted and embraced!!!
1. Chapter 1

What Happens When You Close Your Eyes  
  
Disclaimer + A/N: Forewarning- I've yet to read any of the books aside from "The Hobbit", so if I kill the concept, flame me or something and make me stop! Thank you! LOTR isn't mine, but, as I said before, Legolas is tied up in my closet. Nelanna belongs to me. I apologize for the unoriginal storyline, but it was dying to be written. Please R+R!!! Flames accepted and embraced, ^_^!!  
  
~*~  
  
Nelanna was too tall, gawky, green-eyed, red-haired, and didn't fit in with elf society in any way, shape, or form. Oddly enough, she was friends with Legolas, the very embodiment of the perfect elf. Blue eyes, blonde hair, a soft voice and quiet demeanor... They contrasted like night and day, Nelanna fire and Legolas ice. And for some strange, inexplicable reason, they got along better than most.  
  
The fire-haired elf ran down the marble steps and into the forest, her too long legs stumbling occasionally on roots and pebbles that not even an elf drunk on the headiest wine would fail to notice. Stopping her reckless flight eventually by a small pond, Nelanna sat by the water and watched her reflection warp and twist in the ripples made as the autumn leaves fell.  
  
"What has upset you this time, Nelanna?" a smooth voice asked gently from behind her.  
  
"How did you find me Legolas?" the elf inquired, trying to change the subject.  
  
"You run like a wounded bear, girl," Legolas said, sitting next to her and trailing his fingers in the water. "And you can't change the subject so easily with me," he added, smiling.  
  
Nelanna sighed. "I shouldn't burden you with my problems."  
  
"Instead you bring down the forest with your footsteps. I see."  
  
She splashed water at him. "I know I'm gawky. Why must you continue to bring it up?"  
  
Legolas looked a little awkward. "Lady Ino told me to find you and tell you that unless you were quieter-footed, she would have to move your bedchamber away from the hospital wing. You're waking the patients."  
  
"In that case, I'd run louder. I hate living there. But I suppose... I suppose it doesn't matter any more... And since when have you acted as messenger boy for the nurses?"  
  
"Since I saw the size of the scalpels they have in their supply closet."  
  
They laughed, but Legolas wasn't about to let Nelanna off. "Why WERE you running like that? And what do you mean, it doesn't matter any more?"  
  
"You know why I'm here at all, don't you?" she asked slowly.  
  
"You're father wanted a spy in this city," Legolas said, smiling.  
  
"You ARE the only one who knows that, right?" Nelanna inquired guiltily.  
  
"Yes, and it shall stay that way, worry not. But what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Nelanna took a deep, shaky breath. "Father's decided that the best way to keep an eye on the city is to have a relation to someone in a high place. And since I'm not the kind of elf that usually gets elected to anything... Father's marrying me to Lord Tanon."  
  
For a long moment, Legolas sat, stunned. Lord Tanon was an ancient, surly elf, who had been married seven times and had killed each of his wives in his often-happening drunk rages. The only reason he was so high in society was because of his tremendous donations to various important causes, also given while drunk.  
  
"He- He can't do that... Does he not care for your happiness? Your well-being? Your very LIFE?" Legolas burst out, nearly yelling. It was the angriest Nelanna had ever seen him. His deep blue eyes were blazing, and he had jumped to his feet, and was pacing the small grove.  
  
Quietly, sounding hurt and full of sorrow, Nelanna replied, "No..."  
  
Legolas sat next to her again. "We have to do something about this. Tanon will KILL you, Nelanna! There has to be a way out of this..." he said, despairing.  
  
Looking into his eyes, full of worry for her, Nelanna could think of a way. But to propose it... Not her. Never her. Nelanna wasn't the sort of elf Legolas deserved. He ought to have a black haired, green-eyed elf, someone not too tall, fair skinned, quiet... Proper. And Nelanna was NOT proper, nor was she any of those things.  
  
But, looking into his eyes, drinking in the emotion she saw there, and he looking back... She knew that wasn't what he was thinking. He wasn't thinking of the why nots...  
  
"Nelanna, there is a way-" he started.  
  
Thundering hooves interrupted him, and broke the spell. Legolas and Nelanna looked up. Two mounted elves stared down at them, trying to conceal their expressions of disdain. "We've come for the Lady Nelanna," one said.  
  
Nelanna hesitated. Here was everything she had dreamed of. The feelings Legolas invoked in her- It would be torture living without him, as she knew she would if she mounted the third horse brought for her. Lord Tanon would lock her away in his home, concealing her, and she would never see Legolas again. But if she stayed, ignored her Father's commands... That was unknown, but she was sure her father would not take the news lightly.  
  
"I- I am Nelanna," she said, voice shaking. Legolas stood with her, his hand light, but strong, possessive on her arm. She could feel his golden hair brush her shoulder, and her heart broke.  
  
The elves looked down at her with something not unlike pity. "Then you are to come with us. The Lord Tanon sends his wishes that you be prepared for the ball he is putting on tonight, in honor of his newest acquisition." The speech sounded rehearsed, and probably was.  
  
Nelanna mounted the horse, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Nelanna, you can't do this! You can't marry an elf who calls you an ACQUSITION! You- You can't do this..." Legolas protested feebly, but he too knew the power of her father.  
  
As Nelanna rode away, led by the elves to Lord Tanon, trying to forget Legolas as he stood dejectedly in the clearing, a single tear slid silently down her cheek. "I won't forget you," she whispered to the wind. 


	2. Chapter 2

What Happens When You Close Your Eyes,  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer + A/N: Forewarning- I've yet to read any of the books aside from "The Hobbit", so if I kill the concept, flame me or something and make me stop! Thank you! LOTR isn't mine, but, as I said before, Legolas is tied up in my closet. Nelanna belongs to me. I apologize for the unoriginal storyline, but it was dying to be written. Please R+R!!! Flames accepted and embraced, ^_^!!  
  
~*~  
  
Lord Tanon had her dressed in some ridiculous gown. It was forest green, and low cut, held by tiny straps that bit into her shoulders. Nelanna could barely move in it and, under different circumstances, would gladly have burned the awkward thing, had not her marriage been so important to peace.  
  
The elven guests mingled politely, seeming to purposely avoid Lord Tanon himself, who sat in a huge chair at the head of the table. Nelanna sat on his left, an elf Tanon's age, Rinale in front of her. Rinale was every bit as revolting as Tanon. Nelanna did her best to ignore the two, nodding and adding "Mmm?"'s and "Yes."'s when necessary.  
  
These responses seemed to be enough for the two elves, and they enjoyed adding, "But what would a GIRL know of such matters?" every so often.  
  
When a break in their conversation came ("I see no reason why slaves are not brought in!"), Nelanna took advantage of the silence to ask, "My lord, did you happen to invite Legolas Greenleaf?"  
  
"I don't know, girl, they simply seem to pop up, don't they?" Tanon slurred, slightly intoxicated. Nelanna couldn't help but notice that when her betrothed called her 'girl', it didn't touch her heart and twinge her soul the way it did when Legolas said it, so lovingly.  
  
Lord Tanon left the table with Rinale in the middle of the third course, probably to rid themselves of the copious amounts of alcohol they had consumed in the rose bushes outside.  
  
Nelanna picked at her food. "Tomorrow," she whispered miserably to herself. "I'm to be married tomorrow to a fat pig of an elf who cares only for his vineyards."  
  
"What's that, now?" a silver-tongued voice asked from across the table. It was NOT Rinale's voice.  
  
"Legolas?!" Nelanna asked, incredulous. He was there, resplendent, sitting across from her, a concerned look on his face.  
  
"How are you, Nelanna? Are you treated all right?" he asked hurriedly.  
  
"Yes, so far, except I'm supposed to wear atrocities like this all the time and Legolas... He, he's-"  
  
"Deplorable? Disgusting? Nauseating? I know, which is why I'm here now," he said, in the same hushed tones. "Nelanna, I- You-" he stopped, shook his head slightly, then continued. "You could-"  
  
"Oh, keeping my seat warm for me, are you boy?" a loud, raucous said, cutting off Legolas. Rinale and Tanon had returned, and they fairly shoved Legolas off of his seat. He still stood behind Rinale, who resumed with his ale as if nothing had passed.  
  
"Nelanna, you-"  
  
Again, he was cut off by the older elves. "You're bothering me, boy," Tanon said, waving his arm and nearly catching Nelanna in the face. She ducked. "Nobody talks to my wife without my approval. Or are you courting?" His beady eyes narrowed. "Get out of my house, boy, before I have you thrown out. Out, OUT!"  
  
Legolas looked helplessly at Nelanna before racing out.  
  
Tanon stood. "The feast is over, my friends. It's time for you to leave now. Good eve!" With that, he grabbed Nelanna's wrist and hauled her upstairs, to her bedchamber.  
  
Upon entering, he flung her to the ground roughly. "Thought you could court behind my back, eh wife?" he spat, pacing the room as Nelanna struggled to stand.  
  
"I'm not your wife yet, my lord," she said as respectfully as she could, her voice quivering. "And I've done nothing to upset you."  
  
"YOU HAVE!" he roared, and hit her across the face.  
  
Struggling not to cry out, Nelanna crouched against the wall, biting her lip. "You're drunk, my lord, please, go downstairs-"  
  
"NOBODY INSULTS ME WITHOUT PUNISHMENT!!!" he bellowed, hitting her again.  
  
Nelanna wondered wildly if she was going to die, as his other wives had died, as he pummeled her body violently with his fists. She curled into a ball in the corner, shielding her head with her hands and waiting for him to leave.  
  
"You'll marry me tomorrow, girl, and you'll never see that damn boy again, you hear?" he sneered contemptuously, kicking her one last time. She heard the door open and slam shut, a key clicking in the lock.  
  
Nelanna stayed in the corner for a long time, afraid to move. When she finally stood, checking herself for any broken bones, she stood slowly and painfully. She made use of the large mirror in the room to inspect her injuries. The majority of the bruises were on her back, rising black and ugly on her skin. Some dotted her arms, and one livid bump was showing on her cheekbone, where he had first beaten her.  
  
Her ugly scrutiny finished, she collapsed on the bed, sobbing, terrified and lonely, hoping and praying for Legolas to come and save her. Dawn crept up over the empty window, and Nelanna finally slept. 


End file.
